Talk:Sith
Too much info..? Shouldn't the last part of this article be removed? Everything listed below? As in SWG all of this hasn't happened yet? ---- The Empire built a second Death Star and the Rebel Alliance set out to destroy it. Skywalker knew his destiny was to face his father. He believed that his role was not to destroy his father, but to turn him back to the light side of the Force. On the forest moon of Endor, Luke surrendered to Darth Vader and was taken before the Emperor. The final battle of the Galactic Civil War was fought on many fronts. The Emperor lured the Rebels to the second Death Star and trapped their fleet between his own fleet and the functional, though incomplete, battle station. On Endor, a band of Rebels fought to knock out the shield generator that protected the second Death Star. In the Emperor's throne room, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker fought for his destiny, as Darth Sidious tried to turn him to the dark side of the Force. Luke eventually faced his father again in a lightsaber duel. After a moment of weakness revealed Luke's knowledge of his sister Leia to Vader, the Dark Lord promised to turn her to the dark side. Giving in to the dark side, Luke attacked his father and severed his mechanical right hand. Then he regained control and refused to fight. The Emperor, disgusted with Luke, began killing him with Force lightning. Vader, realizing his life had been spared by his son, turned on his master and killed the Emperor. He died minutes later, after reconciling with his son. The Rebels took down the shield generator and destroyed the Death Star. Both the war and the Empire were over. The Sith Will Never Die After the Battle of Endor, the Sith continued to cause problems for the fledgling New Jedi Order established by Jedi master Luke Skywalker. Using the deepest and darkest of the Sith arts, the ghost of Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) eventually found its way to a new clone body. In an attempt to stop the new Emperor, Luke traveled to face him on the dark world of Byss. This resurrected Sith Lord managed to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side, but he was later saved by his Jedi sister, Princess Leia Solo. Later, the ghost of ancient Sith Lord Exar Kun was awakened from its sleep deep within the Temples of Yavin IV when Luke set out to establish a new Jedi Academy in the old ruins. Kun's spirit corrupted two of Luke's students and trapped the Jedi Master in a spirit realm before Luke and his students were able to destroy the specter. They did this by using the light side of the Force to fight Kun in both the corporeal and spirit realms. It's clear that as long as there are Jedi in the galaxy, there will also be the potential for the Sith to rise again. ---- Pa-Ec 12:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Personally I don't think the article should be here at all. Sith are not in the game whatsoever, so any references to it should redirect to the Wookieepedia article. Skinmeister 13:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I may be wrong, but I sense that You are a moderator of this site, with all the "Revert edits" you make .... so why don't You remove it and make the redirect? Pa-Ec 17:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) --------------------- wth. why put this in an SWG wiki??? you should hav added it to the wookepedia or something.really.